Quo Vadimus
by Scifiroots
Summary: An epilogue of sorts picking up from the last episode. Just where are they going?


_Quo Vadimus_

By Clarity Scifiroots

Disclaimers apply. (I need to stop forgetting how much I love Aaron Sorkin's shows.)

**Fandom**: Sports Night**Pairing**: Dan/Casey

**Rating**: Teen

**Summary**: An epilogue of sorts picking up from the last episode. Just where are they going?

Twenty-fifth day of June!fic! And a first fic in a fandom for me. For keireke's aftermath request

_Edited July 3, 2006_

For a week the entire studio had agonized and waited for the axe to fall: to receive the news that the network had been sold and they were all out of a job; out of one hell of a fantastic job. Everyone worked on wrapping things up from the mundane—like Jeremy replacing a pack of Juicy Fruit he'd taken Dana's office one day—to the vitally important—like Natalie and Jeremy finally getting back together. Not all relationships were being mended, however, in fact, some were beginning to tear apart as the end approached.

Dan cursed on his way to and from work about the horrible timing of the world. Not only was the network bidding threatening his shaky reestablished relationship with Casey, but Rebecca had to walk back into his life with a bold announcement via a huge bouquet of flowers. For the better part of a year he had been trying to forget her, muddle through innumerable other problems plaguing his life, and work through the feelings he'd long had for Casey but in the past been too much of a coward to say. And just when he found out he could say the words he'd needed to say years ago, just when he thought there was a sliver of a chance of starting anew with his best friend on the other side of the continent, Casey had gotten that look in his eye that said he'd made an incredibly difficult decision. He wouldn't go to California. He couldn't move Charlie. He was staying, but thought Dan should go.

_Where are we going?_

After Natalie told him that the late bidder had bought the network, Dan silently regarded the soundstage from the green room and tore up the paper with Rebecca's phone number without regret. There had been a time he'd have kept it, would have tried everything to make things work with her. But not now, not when he'd figured out the truth of who he was and who he wanted. Damn. Casey...

Even as the half hour counted down to show time Dan couldn't quite believe that it was all happening. He knew he should take the California job. He'd certainly been quoting the advantages to Casey for the last few days. None of it sounded worth it if Casey wouldn't be there. And what would Casey get if he stayed around? It looked so hopeless.

_Where are we going?_

Funny that _quo vadimus_ translated into exactly what was probably on everyone's minds. As he sat in his chair for what he logically knew would be the last time, he felt an unusual calm settle over him and an unexpected spark of hope. He squashed it immediately, realizing how inappropriate it was given the situation. He glanced over at Casey and saw the haunted, lost look in his eyes. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat uncomfortably and inched his hand across the desk. Casey looked at him, startled, but moved his hand as well so that their fingers overlapped. Will counted down the last seconds. Dan didn't move back into position until he sent Casey a reassuring smile. Somehow... _somehow_ he knew he had to make it work.

_Where are we going?_

There was someone out there who loved them. Who knows, maybe it was even God. Dan closed his eyes in silent prayer and opened them with a smile as they came back on the air.

"Looks like we'll be together for a long time to come," he announced to the cameras. Casey was grinning in disbelief at his side. Yeah. Things would work out.

The instant after they closed the show, Dana dashed out to the desk with a joyous whoop. "Hand of Fate!" she cried as she threw her arms around first Casey and then Dan. "Not so easy to get rid of us, baby!"

"Damn straight!" said Isaac with a smile as he walked onto the soundstage where everyone was quickly gathering to celebrate.

"I can't believe our luck," Jeremy said with wonder, his arm wrapped around Natalie's waist.

Natalie grinned and elbowed him good naturedly. "Dana's good. Just look at the luck that rubbed off from sitting at Anthony's!"

Dana's gaze turned dreamy; Dan and Casey exchanged knowing glances.

With a smirk, Casey said, "Dana, go get yourself a celebratory drink with your not-so-mysterious stranger."

She turned wide eyes to him but after a moment she nodded, her grin gentling into a smile. "Yeah, I gotta go. You guys... just... Great show! I'll see all of you tomorrow!" She let out another victory shout as she took off.

Isaac smiled fondly after her. "I think things are going to start looking up around here."

Dan stood up and stretched leisurely, knowing he caught Casey's attention. "From your lips to God's ear, Isaac. This is some sort of miracle."

Casey got up as well and gestured surreptitiously behind the set. "Miraculous, fate, karma... whatever it was, thank goodness!" he agreed.

"C'mon, lover, we're gonna celebrate," Natalie said a little loudly as she started tugging on Jeremy's arm. Dan smirked at the flush that appeared on the young man's cheeks.

"I'd love to stay, but I want to share the good news with my family in person." Isaac nodded to the co-anchors. "You two have a good night. Just remember you have work tomorrow."

"No way I'm missing it," Dan assured, starting to back away. Casey stayed rooted for the moment, probably looking to disappear a little after Dan so their absence wasn't immediately noticed. Not that anyone really seemed to be focusing on any one person—the jubilant energy seemed to make every a little giddy.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief when he ducked behind the set and stood in the shadows, waiting for Casey. As soon as the tall man appeared, Dan yanked him forward and claimed a searing, passionate kiss. He felt Casey's hands fumbling in uncertainty over his back and sides. Dan pressed himself closer and parted his lips, beckoning Casey in and trying to convey without words how much the announcement meant to him.

Eventually they had to break apart. However Dan refused to move away, sticking close and running his hands over Casey's body, wishing that they were somewhere more private and far less clothed.

"Danny..."

Suddenly frightened by what might be said, Dan sealed his lips over Casey's mouth again. When he was certain that Casey was incapable of speech for at least a few moments, he pulled back and didn't hesitate;

"I love you. I don't think I could have gone Pacific without you, Casey." He could say it now, but he couldn't look into that face when he did so. Dan buried his face against Casey's neck and wrapped his arms more securely around his friend. "Damnit, I love you. I don't know why I couldn't say it before..."

Casey's hands slowly stroked his back. Dan worried that this had come too late, he had lost his chance, but then Casey's hands slipped lower and he felt a firm squeeze on his ass and hands pressing him forward. Dan groaned as his groin met Casey's thigh in a firm press of delicious friction.

Casey ducked his head and murmured against Dan's lips, "We've got the time to figure it out."

Dan accepted the kiss hungrily. At the next break he asked, "Figure what out?"

Casey traced his tongue over every tooth in Dan's mouth and sucked on the other's tongue. As he pulled back a little he whispered, amusement lacing his words, "Where we're going."

Fin


End file.
